Invasion of the Dawnspire
The Invasion of the Dawnspire was a major conflict fought between the combined forces of the sin'dorei of Quel'Thalas and the undead covens known as the Cult of the Bleeding Eye. The series of battles were fought exclusively in the eastern province of the Dawnspire and culminated with the Battle of the Dawnspire. The Invasion of the Dawnspire was the final offensive of the undead within Quel'Thalas and ultimately set the stage for the larger war known as the Winter of Woe. Following two months after the Invasion of Zul'Aman, the undead moved their forces northwards towards the Dawnspire, which at the time was the host of the thalassian para-military unit known as the Sunguard. The sin'dorei forces, commanded by the Archon Felthier Truefeather, were severely wounded following the conclusion of the Battle of the Bleeding Ziggurat, which had destroyed the Crimson Fleet, and cost the Sunguard half of its forces. Seeing weakness in the Sunguard's forces, the High Necromancer Akhlain began the process of moving this forces north by sea. The High Necromancer used his magic to dredge the fallen ships and sailors from the depths of the sea and transported thousands of undead soldiers on these carries. Additionally, Akhlain's fortress, the Black Necropolis, positioned itself over the Whispering Glade and went about the process to blight the forests there. Knowing the invasion would be more than his forces could command, Felthier sought help from allies across Quel'Thalas to deploy regional forces. His call was answered by the Emberlight, which held a defensive alliance with the Dawnspire, and sent contingents commanded by Izulde Netherstar and Idrya Blacksun. The call was also answered by the politician Shanaal Sunblade and Andarion Sunstriker with their respective houses. With these combined armies, the Dawnspire was embroiled in a month long conflict which cost thousands of lives but ultimately deprived the Cult of the Bleeding Eye a foothold to scourge Quel'Thalas. Background The Invasion of the Dawnspire followed after a series of offensive wars started by the Amani Trolls and the Zandalari during the Invasion of the Emberlight. Though the trollish alliance was defeated, it came at a great cost. A counteroffensive soon followed where a combined army of sin'dorei marched on Zul'Gamni to destroy the remainder of the trollish forces. In the conflicts climax, both the Sunguard and the trolls were interrupted by the presence of the High Necromancer Akhlain who appeared with his Black Necropolis over the battle site. Using a powerful form of necromancy, Akhlain raised thousands of trolls and sin'dorei into undeath, giving him a powerful army. At sea, the Black Necropolis appeared over the Crimson Fleet and quickly destroyed the majority of the navy. Badly beaten the Sunguard retreated back to the Dawnspire. The undead would soon follow to establish a foothold on Quel'Thalas, their goal to corrupt the Sunwell and use it as a font of necromancy. Siege of Oakhall The first offensive took place in the northwestern part of the province in the vales of Oakvale. The House of Silvermourn was quickly surrounded by undead and blight soon corrupted the ancient boughs. The Sunguard moved to intervene and after a quick battle, they lifted the siege on the ancient wooden fortress. Solnis Silvermourn soon pledge his house and Wildwood Rangers to war. Battle of the Whispering Wood Following the siege, the undead pressed the offensive on Sundial Anchorage. Lord Izulde Netherstar and Lady Idrya Blacksun were charged to the city's defense. Surrounded the port town quickly was under siege the Sunguard moved to intervene. Their forces were intercepted by a fallen blood mage Kelendar Ebonscream. The undead were bolstered by the risen Crimson Fleet and hundreds of undead sailors. After a brief exchange, Archon Felthier Truefeather forced the undead from the field and the Houses of Blacksun and Netherstar were able to sortie out of the keep and break the defenses of the undead. Battle of the Towers In the southwest, a series of Arcane Towers overlooked the pass which connects the Dawnspire onto greater Quel'Thalas. These defensive positions were critical to containing the undead within the Dawnspire itself. Lord Andarion Sunstriker and Lady Shanaal Sunblade were currently engaged in the west and broke through the undead line moving into position to defend the towers. At their heels, the Sunguard reinforced the towers and broke a tide of undead. With little options of winning a secondary battle, the undead were forced to converge their armies onto the Dawnspire Citadel itself. Battle of the Dawnspire Following the decisive victory in the Battle of the Towers, the undead was forced to throw the remainder of its weight against the Dawnspire Citadel. The following Battle of the Dawnspire resulted in a climatic end to the war. While the Sunguard ultimately defended itself during the siege, it could not prevent the undead from raising thousands of newly fallen undead into service. The battle claimed hundreds of lives including all of House Silvermourn and several generals in the other retainer houses. The undead were also able to infiltrate the crypts within the Dawnspire, raising Finnistan Truefeather and Isha Netherstar into undeath. Both were chosen as a distinct morale blow to the sin'dorei and also for their exceptional skills. Finnistan would later go on to becoming the general of the Grave Guard, an elite infantry force within the Cult of the Bleeding Eye. Despite its losses, the High Necromancer was pleased with the toll his coven has reaped upon the Dawnspire retreated to the Black Necropolis and sailed north to the Argent dukedom known as Light's Glory. Aftermath While the Sunguard and its allies were able to end the invasion and retain its holdings, the toll reaped upon the province was extensive. House Silvermourn was completely destroyed. The Oakvale and Whispering Wood were both extensively scourged and several villages were destroyed and raised into undeath in the process. Hundreds of sin'dorei were forced into undeath and the Cult of the Bleeding Eye gained several powerful generals. It would later be positioned to challenge the remainder of the Scourge and take command of thousands of undead under their command. Two years later, the Sunguard would be prepared to sail north once more to put an end to the Bleeding Eye in an engagement known as the Winter of Woe.Category:Wars Category:Events